The Scent God's Scripture
The Scent God’s Scripture or The Fragrance God’s Scripture, known as Padmagandha in the manga, is a Phantom Book owned by the first president of the Famenias Company and later inherited by Fiona. It’s said to be the reason of the cosmetic company success. It's present in ''The Perfumer'' story. It’s never described in the original, although the anime adaptation shows it as a common book with a wine-colored cover depicting lotus buds.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. __TOC__ Background The Famenias Company was a small cosmetic manufacturer, producing mostly soap, until its first president obtained a foreign book. The business thrived when they started producing perfumes, becoming recognized throughout the kingdom for its luxurious products. The Phantom Book became the logo of the company, rumored to be the reason of their success. The story is well-known between perfumers and managers of the cosmetic industry. Years later, Fiona inherited The Scent God’s Scripture from her great-grandfather, which was a good publicity for the company. As instructed, she doesn’t show the Phantom Book to others, keeping it locked in a desk inside her laboratory.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. In the manga, it used to be stored in a cupboard at the Famenias Company headquarters, although Fiona started carrying it in her pouch.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. According to Dalian, the book describes the secrets of a God who manipulates fragrances.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. “Scent God” refers to gandharvas. In Buddhist or Indian mythology, the deities are skillful musicians that dwell in the scents of bark, sap and blossom.Gandharva. (2017, April 20). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:18, June 5, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gandharva&oldid=776426194 Also present in Hindu texts, they feed on scents, especially the fragrance of herbs.Hachi Bushū. In Onmark Productions. Retrieved 03:18, June 5, 2017, from http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/hachi-bushu.shtml Padmagandha is a form of surasundari associated with the smell of a lotus. In Indian art, surasundaris are young maidens characterizing feminine beauty and graceful sensuality, often depicted as attendants of gods.Surasundari. (2017, February 28). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:42, June 5, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Surasundari&oldid=767847362 Powers It’s unclear how The Scent God’s Scripture affects its user. For instance, Fiona is shown to have enhanced sense of smell and unique skills to produce perfumes that can influence someone’s emotions and behavior. However, there is no telling which part of these exceptional abilities comes from Fiona’s talent and which part comes from the Phantom Book powers. The talented perfumer has formulated products with addictive, hypnotic, soporific and hyper-sensorial effects. The scents work directly on the limbic system, delivering a large amount of substances to the brain. By smelling, Fiona can perceive a good person nearby, discover what someone ate or if someone is carrying a gun. Mr. Famenias believes that the book contains perfume manufacturing methods and sophisticated technology to manipulate fragrances. The Scent God’s Scripture is said to be the reason of the Famenias Company success.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. The manga makes clear that the Phantom Book enhances the sense of smell, besides offering the recipes of unique perfumes, including the Relic. Fiona learned a lot from The Scent God’s Scripture, which is also a record passed down through generations containing the recipes of the company’s perfumes. According to Dalian, it contains forbidden recipes. In this adaptation, a hidden power is shown when its user confronts a difficult situation. While giving off a bright light, the Phantom Book grants a secret technique from the gandharvas to manipulate men like puppets. The targets can even be ordered to kill themselves. However, the power drains the user’s energy.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. Originally, this hypnotic effect comes from one of Fiona’s formulations.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. Sense enhancer.png|Noss is hit with a bottle containing a sense enhancer substance. Relic (1).png|The Relic, a drug that grants incredible physical capabilities. Hypnotic liquid.png|Fiona's hypnotic product. Soporific liquid.png|Fiona sprays a soporific liquid at Hugh's face. Plot During the meeting with Mr. Famenias, Hugh notices the image of a book depicted on the bottle of Blue Trance. The president shares the history of the Famenias Company, mentioning the success of the business after Fiona's great-grandfather obtained a foreign book. He’s not sure about the contents of the book. After all, Fiona inherited the item directly from her great-grandfather, after being recognized by her talents. Mr. Famenias thinks the book has no value, serving only as publicity and as a logo for the company. Soon after, Dalian asks Fiona to see the book. She refuses at first because she was told to never show it, but the perfumer eventually changes her mind. They reach her laboratory, but Fiona realizes she forgot her key back at the Famenias Company headquarters. Back at the Famenias Company building, they confront Vance and Noss, who are looking for the Relic recipe. Fiona uses her formulations to defeat Noss and put Vance into a hypnotic state. She also sprays a soporific substance at Hugh’s face. Before leaving to fight the entire Padauk Company, the perfumer gives Dalian the key to access the Phantom Book. After waking Hugh up, Dalian talks about The Scent God’s Scripture and how its powers may have allowed Fiona to produce perfumes with extraordinary effects. Hugh is not sure if her skills are natural or bestowed by the Phantom Book, although it was clear that Fiona was chosen as its user. After Fiona’s death, Hugh and Dalian return to the Famenias Company laboratory, only to see the place covered in flames. The Relic addict had started a fire, probably frustrated for not finding a sample of the drug. The Scent God’s Scripture was destroyed along with the perfumer’s researches. Dalian doesn’t lament for the Phantom Book. After all, only Fiona was able to read it.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. In the manga, Fiona carries The Scent God’s Scripture in her pouch. The Padauk Company is after the Relic recipe described in the Phantom Book. When Noss is ready to kill Hugh, Fiona threatens to kill herself, affirming she’s the only person capable of reading the book. She’s taken to an improvised laboratory, where Vance tells her to produce the drug. Soon, he becomes curious about the Phantom Book, especially after the perfumer tells him not to touch it. Vance uses a captive man to test its powers. Mr. Famenias is forced to touch its cover. The man almost dies, consumed by its powers. The Phantom Book hidden power is released when Fiona witnesses Noss attacking her father. When Hugh and Dalian arrived, the mobsters had already committed suicide. The Scent God’s Scripture is seen opened. Dalian retrieves it from the floor. After using the Phantom Book, Fiona was too exhausted to be healed from her wounds. In this version, after Fiona’s death, it’s possible that Dalian sealed The Scent God’s Scripture inside the Labyrinth Library. Scent God1 (manga).jpg|Mr. Famenias touches The Scent God's Scripture. Phantom Book danger.jpg|''The Scent God's Scripture'' rejects Mr. Famenias. Phantom Book reacts.jpg|''The Scent God's Scripture'' reacts to Fiona's despair. Vance's death (manga).jpg|Vance kills himself, controlled by The Scent God's Scripture. Scent God4 (manga).jpg|Dalian retrieves The Scent God's Scripture. Trivia * Gandharvas are said to be the court musicians of Indra.Gandharva. (2017, April 20). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:20, June 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gandharva&oldid=776426194 There is a Phantom Book known as Indra in the manga adaptation.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. References Category:Phantom Books